The disclosed embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which can allow a metal layer routing formed directly under a metal pad.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a simplified top-view diagram of a conventional semiconductor device 100, wherein the semiconductor device 100 can be a chip. As shown in FIG. 1, the semiconductor device 100 comprises: a metal pad 102, a power line 104, and a ground line 106. However, the power line 104 and a ground line 106 can not be formed under the metal pad 102, and thus the semiconductor device 100 has a problem of requiring a large layout area for the power line 104 and a ground line 106.